love Keeps on Beating
by LNDcrazygirl
Summary: Story starts at the end of the show, opening scene starts when the curtain falls. Christine is shot, Gustave is in the arms of his father the Phantom. How can they live on without her, do they have to?
1. Chapter 1:Despair

**This is my First Fan fiction i am new to all of this plz review but and i will take constructive criticism **

**This is a love story begining at the end of the play Love Never Dies **

I do not own anything from Phantom of the Opera or Love Never Dies, ether book, play or film. :)

**Chapter one, DESPAIR **

Christian lay there still, lifeless, her skin still warm to the touch. That one single shot cause so much heartache.

Meg sat distort cradling herself, as she cried over the lifeless body of her old friend. Some one she is grow up with, someone who had help her with all the heartache back in Paris, someone whom had been a sister to her, someone she had just shot in anger. Sobs of grief escaped her as she remembered how angry she had been and how stupid she had acted. 'How could I have done this to you?' she though as she continued to cried to herself.

Gustave stood there, the tears in his eyes seeming as though they would never end, being held by a man whom he only meet mere weeks ago, a man who's real name he did not know, a man who was his father. It was with his mother's final breath that she had told her son the truth and declared her love for this deformed man. Now crying, confused, he seemed to be the only person in the world who cared about him.

The man him self, Mr Y or as he once was known back in Paris, The Phantom of the Opera, was confused as to what to do. His mask, which normally covered his deformed face, was discarded, taken off by the small child he now held. His head rested on Gustave's, the soft hair absorbing his silent tears that where also escaping his own eyes. The white dress shirt he was warring now soaked with his loves blood mixed with his son's tears.

The Phantom looked over to his loves body, and choked back another sob of despair. How was he supposed to live on now? How could he raise their son on his own?

Sounds of approaching foot steps suddenly broke his thoughts.

Madam Giry had retuned at last, following her where three police officers and a doctor. Upon seeing them, many things happen at once. The Phantom suddenly turned grabbing his mask and placing it on his face before any of the group could see his deformities. Gustave however only left his arms for no more than a few second but now found himself in a more proactive embrace, as if worried that the police would try and take him away. This fear was exactly what was running though The Phantom's head but it quickly became clear that they where more intent on helping Christine then dealing with a weeping man and child.

Madam Giry quickly lifted Meg off the ground and two of the officers escorted her away. Meg was still shaking as they slowly led her away. Meanwhile the doctor was down beside Christine cheeking her pulse. Gustave turned to see what he would say while Phantom bowed his head knowing the answer.

The doctor quickly rose, "She is alive but barely" at this all heads where fixed upon the doctor, The Phantom could not believe it, his Christine was still alive, "I need to get her to an operating table so I can fix the wound as soon as possible". He needed no further prompting, quickly but carefully, the phantom lifted Christine into his arms. "Gustave please stick close to me" he called when seeing his son frozen to the spot he had just been. The police officer approached to boy and helped him to follow after the doctor.

Several hours passed sitting in the waiting area in the near by hospital. Both Gustave and the Phantom had been interviewed by the police, and where now waiting.

It appeared that the bullet had hit Christine in the chest, and had entered her lung, but had also passed straight through her doing her minimal damage in the circumstances. According to the doctors often the removal of bullets can cause more damage then the bullet wounds themselves. They had operated on her now and although had finished refused to let them in until they where sure she was in a stable state.

No one spoke they just sat there, they had both been given clean clothes so that they could change out of there bloody ones, and now they merely waited. Minutes seemed to pass as hours in this place. When ever anyone entered both men would look up hopefully as if wishing to hear some good new, or to hear that they could finally see her.

One of the nurses brought them a drink and gave Gustave a blanket to wrap around him. She spent several minutes trying to convince him to get some rest, however he said he was not tired. When she continued to insist the Phantom suddenly snapped, "For god sakes woman if he dose not wish to rest then leave him alone", the nurse quickly left them and did not return. Gustave however turned to look at his father, he gave a slight smile and muttered 'thank you', his voice was horse from crying but there was still the musical ring to it which made the Phantom smile back at. Now he was looking he could see so much of Christine in his son, he had her smile and he had a similar features to her. But what fixed his attention were his eyes, they where a golden colour with a slight shine to them. It mesmerised him to see them, to see part of him in his child, a child he did not know existed until weeks before.

Many minutes later the same doctor who had come to the pier entered the room. Both the Phantom and Gustave rose to meet him. Their faces where mirrors of each others, both had a pleading and desperate look to him, both where tired and both seemed to be begging that it was good news.

The doctor smiled at them, "she is fine" both men let out a sigh of relief, "she is still unconscious and could be for some time, but she is stable and you can see her now".

"Thank you for everything doctor" responded the phantom a look of joy and relief had spread across his masked face.

"Mr Y, can I speak to you privately just for a moment"

"Of course, Gustave go ahead to your mother I well be along shortly" He tried to smile at the boy, as he walked over to the doctor.

"Mr Y, although Christine will live and recover from this experience, we can not be certain what long term effects this may have upon her" the doctor paused to see if Mr Y was following him.

"By what way could this affect her?" worry had spread to the Phantom. 'Please God let her be alright' he prayed.

"We understand that Madame de Chagny" The Phantom inwardly flinched at the mention of her married name, "is a singer in your show. We fear that the wound to her lungs could cause her breathing problems, which may affect her singing ability, and could possible a permanent problem"

"O God my poor angel" the words escaped his mouth before he could stop them, a single tear leaking from his eyes.

Gustave entered his mother's room slowly as though fearing what he would see. Christine lay on the bed, her chest slowly but steady rising and falling, she seemed to be in a deep sleep. Gustave settled himself beside his mother taking one of her hand, a tear slowly slid down his cheek, both of sorrow and of happiness that she was alright. He turned his head towards the door as he heard it open, where he still saw his father standing. It was still strange for him to think of this man as his father, he after all had only just met him, and yet he already felt strangely close to him. However, he appeared to be uncertain about being there, he was shifting from foot to foot and seemed to not know whether to stay or leave them to be alone.

There was another chair in the room on the opposite side of the bed, his eyes where moving to it as though contemplating if he should or should not sit down. It was Gustave who in the end nodded at him showing that he wanted him to stay.

Gustave slowly fell asleep and it was The Phantom who placed a blanket around him and made sure he was comfortable. He as well drifted off to sleep, silently thanking God for helping him and his family.

**4 cups of tea (this is random i know i have it here as a joke to keep track of how much i drink) **

**1418 words**

**Plz review and tell me what you all think **


	2. Chapter 2: awaking

**Ok here is chapter 2**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed it made me :) **

**I dont own anything from Phantom of the Opera **

**Chapter Two Awaking **

The sun had slowly risen in the sky lighting the small hospital room in warm morning sunlight. The rays of light fell upon a scene of both beauty and sorrow. Too anyone looking in they would see, a family, mother, father and son, all asleep. The Mother lying in the bed, each hand being held by one of the two men on her ether side, the young boy with his head asleep on the side of his sick mother's bed sheets. The man lending back slightly in his chair as though he try to stay awake but that sleep had finally taken him, his face falling slightly to the side so only his left was visible. The light gently fell on them shining off the scene.

As the light fell on unmasked side of The Phantoms face his began to wake, jumping slightly at the unfamiliar surroundings. The memories of the last night's events came flooding back. Singing with Christine before the show, the fear of being rejected by her again as he waited, the joy of her choosing him over the drunken flop of her husband and the fear and horror of Gustave going missing. As he thought on to the pier and the sorrow and horror of Meg shooting his beloved Christine both anger and pity flooded over him. Not anger at Meg but at himself. 'How could I have let this happen' he thought silently to himself, 'I had just got her back, now she is in a hospital.' Tears threaten to fall from his eyes again as these thoughts grew. He bowed his head and let them silently fall.

"Angel?"

His head suddenly shot up gazing down at his love. Her eyes where still closed but her mouth was slightly open.

"Angel?" he heard it again this time slightly louder though still only a whisper. He clasped her hand slightly tighter as her eye lids fluttered slightly. Slowly they opened and her beautiful amber eyes opened, she gazed around slightly before her eyes settled on the face next to her. His eyes where red from tears and the look on his face was a mixture of happiness and love. She smiled back at him showing just a much love in return.

"Where's …" but before she could finish her angel nodded to her side where the sleeping child was sitting, head still resting on the side of the bed.

Christine's smile widened as she started to stroke her son's hair lovingly. Gustave moved his head slightly and groaned in a tired way, not wanting to wake up. Then suddenly he realised who was stroking his hair. His eyes shot open and he raised his head so quickly he nearly fell backwards off the chair he was sitting on.

"Mother" he said nearly throwing himself as her, but stopping as he remembered that she was still injured. More tears ran down his face, he did not know how he could cry anymore after how much he did last night, but these were not tears of despair, but those of joy. "I was so worried, Mother I thought I had lost you" A smile broke on Gustave's face as his mother embraced him gently. "Hush, I would never leave you, and besides you were not alone" she turned towards her Love, tears nearly leaving her own eyes now and smiled so warmly. Gustave too look over too Mr Y, his father.

"That is true I would have had my Father there" Gustave said with a genuine feeling a love in his voice because although he had not known the man long, he had received more love and comfort from him then in the 10 years he had lived believing he was the son of Raul de Chagny.

To this The Phantom was lost for words, such a feeling of love washed over him. He smiled at his Love as she placed her free hand on his. He raised his hand to her cheek and gently wiped away the tears that were now falling down them.

A few minutes later a doctor came in to check on Christine's condition. Saying that he was pleased with her progress, but that she would needed to stay in the hospital for a few days to minimise the chances of infection. He explained that the wound would need daily cleaning and the dressing would have to be change every few hours until the stitches could be removed.

"There is of cause the issue of cost however" the doctor replied.

"Money is not an issue, I shall pay any expenses require to insure that Mademoiselle Daaé is restored to her full heath" the use of her maiden name did not escape the doctors notice, or that of anyone else's in the room, all eyes where on the Phantom.

"You do not have to do that…" Christine replied

"Of cause I must, it is no consequence to me I have enough money to care for you Christine"

The doctor cleared his throat slightly, trying to escape the scene which was clearly about much more that just a hospital bill. "Very well then Mr Y, I shall have someone bring you the necessary paper work" and with this he quick left the room.

"Thank you, but you really don't have too, I can pay for myself"

"Christine you and I both know that your husband, spent most of your money on alcohol and gambled away the rest" this was said with extreme bitterness, "I will not allow you to go without again and so I will take care of you Christine"

Gustave who had been strangely quite during this passing suddenly found he could not wait any longer to ask the questions he needed to know. He decided that he should start with the one that would probably cause the least embarrassment for everyone.

"Mother why do you not us father's real name?"

At this Christine's face turned red and she gazed over to her Angel, he himself had a look of surprise on his face. It had been a long time since anyone had used his real name.

"It is because… Gustave … I do not really know it"

"But how could you not know my fathers really name?"

"My name is Erik" the phantom said quickly, and then slowly turning to face Christine fully, "My name is Erik, I sometimes use the last name Destler, however I do not truly know my last name"

"Erik" Christine replied slowly and lovingly, feeling how it sounded on her lips as she said it. "It is beautiful"

To this Erik smiled, "please forgive me for not telling you earlier angel"

"You are forgiven, I guess back then I was finding out so much about you I didn't really think to ask your name my Ange de Musique" Christine laugh slightly to herself and Erik chuckled slightly as well.

"That is another question, why do you keep calling father angel mother?" Gustave continued with his list of question he had been meaning to ask for some time.

"That is a long story Gustave, one that I will tell you about, later"

"I have waited 10 years to hear this story Mother. I have heard you and Fa… Raoul ague about it many times but never understood what it was about." At the look on his mother face he explained, "It was the times he use to accuse you of loving someone else, I assume that this was father"

"Yes, Raul and did ague over my true feelings towards your real father, however he never knew the truth" she sighed and look over at Erik, "No one ever knew the truth. We will tell you Gustave, but it is to public to do so here"

"It really is a long story" Erik replied, "but one you do need to know and understand, I just hope you can forgive me I am not the best of men in this story. I did many things that I am not proud of. I will try and explain these to you but some of them are not justifiably in anyway" Erik's gaze fell to the ground in shame of remembering his past.

"You are my father" replied Gustave, "I know that no mater what you have done in the past I will still love you."

Erik looked at his son in shock, he was only 10 years old yet he spoke with such a way that made him so mature, so understanding.

"We shall tell you everything as soon as we are home" replied Christine.

"Home" said Gustave and smiled at his father again, Erik fighting back tears smiled back.

6 cups of tea

1447 words

Total cups 10

**Plz review, also in need of a song for a couple chapters time, need a two or three part song which is not to quick beat, any sugestions welcome. :) **


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth

**Here is chapter three it is alot longer **

**still need song sugestions any songs are welcome which people think will be good for the family ether a 2 or 3 person song plz :) **

**Chapter three: the truth**

3 days later the doctors said that Christine had recovered enough to go home. They wasted no time transporting her to Erik's home, which was located next to Phantasma, Erik on the few times he had gone home had moved all of Gustave's and Christine's possessions to his home and so they where ready to move in with him as soon as they left the hospital.

The carriage slowly drew close to Phantasma and went down a side entrance to the left of the building, be hide it was a beautiful house, it had a large front garden, considering it was situated be hide the show house, with beautifully keep lawns and flower beds, largely these follow bed contained red and white roses laced around the driveway to the entrance of the house. The house was large with 3 floors and a stunning arch way over the door. It had pillars or each side and a triangular arch above the door way, there where roses caved around each of the pillars exquisitely carved into the stone, with great detail. In the triangle there were two angels one at each end, the one on the right was playing a harp while the other appeared to be singing. In the centre between them was written 'Ange de plus beau' (most beautiful angel). The house had ivy growing up beside the arches running almost to the roof of the house and the windows where evenly apart, 3 on each side of the door on each floor same number but two where the door would be on the floor above, and slightly smaller windows on the upper most floor.

Christine gasped as she saw the house nearly busting into tears at the sight of the rose beds, Gustave look excited and Erik merely smiled, he hoped they would like the house and so there reactions pleased him.

The driver opened the door for them and help Christine to disembark.

"Thank you Squelch, please talk the horses to the stable and then tell Remy to have diner ready for us by 6". Erik turned and took Christine's arm and signaling to Gustave as he led them into their home. Christine smiled as she read the engraving above the door.

"Oh Erik"

This cause Gustave to gaze up at the engraving, remembering that they had not yet told him yet the story of their past, he frowned slightly.

"What is it Gustave? Do you not like your home?" Erik said slightly worried, he truly wanted his family to feel comfortable here and to like his home as much as he did.

"No, the house is perfect, it is just… you did promise to tell me to day … about your past I mean and about how … I am your son, but was raised by another man" Gustave's eyes where fixed on the ground as he said this as though scared he would upset his parents by asking again about this. However, he was surprised by his father's response.

Erik started to laugh, he ruffed Gustave's hair causing him to look up, "what I good memory my son has, I had rather hope we could postpone telling you until after diner. However, you are right you have waited 10 years to be told the truth and I think you should not have to wait a moment longer" he smiled, although scared as he was to tell him, he was also happy that his son was so intent on knowing about him and his past, "we shall go into the music room, I think that will be appropriate" he smiled over at Christine, who shook her head slightly and smiled back. She was truly amazed at just how quickly the two had become so close, it filled her with great joy to know that Gustave had accepted his real father despite his appearance. After the first time Gustave had scene his father's deformities, Christine had feared that they would never be able to recover. She knew how terrible it must have been for Erik to open up to the boy enough to show him his face, and then to have him merely scream in terror in response, it must have broken her angel's heart.

Erik opened the front door to revel the grand hallway. There was a beautiful grand staircase with strong carved wooden banisters on both sides. The floor was marble and there was a grand rug of a deep rouge shade, elegantly embodied. It was clear that Erik had speared no expense in the making and furnishing of his home.

He lead them further down the halls explaining as they went what each of the room where. "The sitting room in on the first door on the right of the hall, the dining room is on the left, with the kitchen behind, anytime you need any food just ask Remy, he will provide it for you. Over there is the library it has a wide range of reading books, I brought some new ones for you Gustave so that you would have some more age appropriate books to read." This made Christine smile warmly at the consideration and thought that Erik put into making this place a home for them. "Upstairs are the bedrooms there a 5 room each with adjacent bathrooms, yours Christine is next too Gustave's, I thought you would appreciate being near by. The servants rooms are on the top floor" he smiled at his lover and son, as they both look back at him with a look of awe and love of there new home.

"And in here is the music room" The door was simple enough with only a small music note carved into the wood. However, as Erik opened the door it became clear that this was no ordinary room. It was by fair the largest room they had scene so far, on the right of the room was a grand piano with sheet music scattered all around it. There was a large sofa and a couple of arm chairs on the left of the room and several large book shelves with various different music books as well and files containing many pieces of work, some of Erik's own composition some of which he just heard and written down. But it was at the back of the room which was the most strange, at the back was a small pipe organ but with full set of keys and pipes but shrunk down to a smaller size then a normal one, to allow it to fit in the room. It was built into the wall and had a beautiful velvet stool on which the player could sit, it was completely bare of music but it look as though it was played often dew to the warn look to the Stoll and the dustless keys. There were several other instruments scattered around the room, as well as discarded sheet music almost everywhere, it truly looked like a room which Erik would us to compose in. The truth however was that this was only one of his music rooms, the one he mainly used was on the top most floor of his theatre, ever since he had invited Christine to work for him he had found it harder and harder to enter this house as everything about it had reminded him of Christine.

Christine gasped and Gustave eyes widened in excitement and he looked around amazed, he couldn't wait to try out the organ for himself.

Gustave sat down on the sofa and look expectantly at his parents waiting for them to begin the explanation of what had happened all those years ago. Christine sighed and sat down on one of the arm chairs. Erik smiled at her reassuringly, and then sat in the chair next to her.

"Well…?" said Gustave after a few seconds.

"You must understand Gustave that this is a complicated story, and that the things that happened are in the past. It is a long story that started back in your mother's child hood" Erik explained looking over at his Love who was starting to look nervous, he instantly took her hand rubbing it gently.

Christine smiled at Erik, letting her fall back onto her lap. Taking a deep breath she began, "First Gustave I must tell you a story that my Father used to tell to me when I was a child. 'Once there was a small girl named Little Lotte who in her sleep would be visited by the angel of music…'"

Both Erik and Christine told the story of the Opera house and the Phantom of the Opera, they told him about Erik pretending to be Christine's angel of Music and about Raoul and how jealous it had make Erik to see him courting her, eventually driving him to the brink of madness. They told him even about the night when Christine had gone and found Erik after the Opera had burnt to the ground, although with fewer details than they did for the rest.

"… but when I awoke I realised that I offered your mother nothing, I had no money, no home, and I was on the run from the police. She was engaged to a Viscount, a man who could give her a good home, a man whom loved her and a man who I thought was a good, and who would treat her right. I did not believe that your mother truly cared for me, how could she I was, and still am a monster"

"You are not Erik, angel, and I do love you as I would have told you if you had stayed till the morning." At the look of sorrow and regret of his face however she continued "but let us not dwell on the past"

"Of course, I love you too my dear. Of course Gustave if I had known how the Viscount would change I would never have left your mother." A sad smile came over his face as he looked over at Christine, "I also had no idea that that night you had been conceived, it sickens me to think that I left you both that night."

"I when I awoke found myself alone, with no where else to go I retuned to Raoul. I did truly, deeply care for the man, but I later realised that it was not love which I felt, at least not love for a lover, more for a brother or dear friend. Later when Raoul started to drink this too faded and I was left with little feelings towards him."

"Then of course your father invited us to come here and work for him, and after Raoul ran off you know what happened" she smiled sweetly over at Gustave, "and here we are now"

Gustave had been very quite during this time, he had only asked a few question on how his father had lived before the opera house and how he had gotten all his possessions to the underground layer. Now he had a look of deep thought on his face a he thought through all that he had heard.

"There is still one more question I have to ask" he paused slightly as though wondering to himself about it before asking, "Why did Raoul leave? And where did he get the tickets of the boat trip?"

"I guess we will never really know it might have been that he just finally snapped or that America was just too much of him" Christine said, thinking herself why Raoul would have just run away, he had after all truly needed the money, it seems odd that anything would have caused him to leave so suddenly.

Erik however was looking away, gazing out the window trying to look innocent, but Gustave, being Erik's son noticed this small change in his father's façade.

"Father is there something you are not telling us?"

Erik face turned slightly too sharply at this instantly reviling that of cause he was.

"What is it dear? What do you know about Raoul's sudden departure?"

Erik sighed, "You must understand how angry I was when I did this. But I had Raoul followed for several days because I wished to find a place to confront him about his drinking and reveal myself to him again. I found that he was visiting a bar near the pier most nights and staying until the early hours of the morning. I disguised myself as a bar tender and snuck into the bar. I was about to confront him when Meg Giry entered the bar. She was under orders of her mother to convince the heavily inebriated Viscount into returning to France with you and Gustave. She handed him three tickets and told him to leave. I suddenly had an idea, I am not proud of what I did but I do not regret it ether. It is because of this that he left." Erik paused took a deep breath and continued, "I challenged the Viscount to a bet, I knew he would not resist the chance to beat me and would not think twice in is state of intoxication. I wagered that he could not convince you to leave without singing for me one last time, and he wagered he could. The stakes where that if I lost I would pay off all his debts and never bother you or him again and he wagered that if he could not convince you to leave that he would go and never see you or Gustave again." At this Christine gave a sob, however Gustave did not look at all surprise as though he almost expected this of his old father.

"There is more I must tell you, it was I who laid out the wager and I felt certain that I would win. You must understand I believed that you were going to leave me ether way, so I wished to at least help you. I was certain that you would be better off without that man, but I thought that if I did lose without his debt at least you could live the life you should and that this may make you happy. I did it for your happiness, but I admit it was wrong. But as I said earlier I do not regret it as it was this that got rid of him and brought you to me again."

Silence fell in the room. Gustave looked between his mother and Father, never saying a word. He was altogether unsurprised by the actions of Raoul, all though it sickened him slightly to feel as though he was a stake in a wager, it was almost as though he had known it would be something like this. Christine had her hand covering her mouth. She did not know how to react. "All the things that Raoul and you said, all of them where part of a bet. You where both just trying to beat each other, to win me again."

"What I said to you, was true. Please believe me Christine I meant every word I said to you." There was a pleading quality to Erik's voice, although he still sounded strong and deeply musical.

"Why would you bet me, why would he bet me?" Christine said this in a whisper, almost to herself rather then to Erik.

"My dear I did it for you, for us. I truly was thinking of you. I wanted to help you. That man was an idiot who did not deserve you. I merely did it for your own happiness" Erik was on his knees in front of his love holding both her hands in his own.

"Mother?" Gustave suddenly drew the attention of both his parents. He had been very quite and had not said a word since asking what his father knew. Gustave had been weighing up in his mind all of which his father had said and now was getting distressed by the sight of his new family arguing this way. "Please let's not fight over this, what is done is done. We can not change it. And as father said it is all for the best, now we are together and we are happier together. Aren't we?"

There was a short pause where Erik's gaze moved from his son to look at his Christine, he was truly scared of what he would hear from her, now that she knew the truth.

Christine was in slight shock from before and even more so from her son's words, such words of maturity from so young a child. At only 10 years old Gustave was already acting much older than any normal child his age. He spoke with such insight and knowledge thinking through things much clearer than most adults let alone children. But she should have known he would have been this way, having Erik for a father would give the boy a truly amazing mind. What he said surprised her. The question was said with such distress she was on the verge of tears.

"Of course we are. How could you even ask such a question dear, I love you, and I love you father. And this is our home here with Erik. There is nothing ever that could make me think other wise. You are right it dose not mater, it is in the past, let us forget about it" she smiled warmly looking down at Erik who was still kneeling in front of her. He had let out the gasp of air he had know he was holding at her words, and smiled back at her a look of such love it made her hurt and the thoughts of doubt she had had mere moments before.

"Come let us go see if dinner is ready" Erik says wile rising and taking Christine lightly by the hand. Gustave's fear evaporated as he saw the look of love return to his Mother and Father's faces, and smiles walking behind them.

'This place is my home now.' Gustave thought silently to himself as he followed them to the grand dinning room.

4 cups of tea

3013 words

14 cups total

**plz review :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Recovery

**Still asking about songs :P**

**Big thanks to my editor who without his help this story would not make an ounce of sence, Achibald Nigel Sideways, You rock :P **

**Chapter four Recovery **

The dinner was a strange affair, after a few moments of silence Christine asked about plans for next season's shows, this quickly transformed into along sequence of questions from Gustave about minute details of the set and staging designs, all of which Erik dutifully answered in concise sentences. Gustave wanted to know everything he could about Phantasma, the whole atmosphere seemed to fit Gustave perfectly. Christine sat quietly and listened as the pair discussed ideas of designs that they could use for there next season. She smiled at the bond that had so quickly formed so overly happy by the closeness of the two closest people in her life caring for and getting along with each other.

When the diner was finished Christine suggested that it was time that they retired for the evening. Erik led them up the large staircase and down a wide corridor. Although the house itself was large and formal there where clear touches of the Phantom all around them. There where strange paintings and small statues that where beautiful but would have seemed out of place if they where in any other persons home. The doors all had some form of carving on them, although normally small and delicate still showed that a great deal of thought had been put into each room.

He stopped and opened a simple wooden door with a mask carved into the face of door (the one from the LND poster). "This Gustave is your room." The room was decorated grandly but simple, there was a large four poster bed, with simple white sheets, there were side tables to ether side of the bed, on one was the small music box Erik had given Gustave as a gift upon arrival at Phantasma. There was a vanity mirror on one side of the room next to a closet and a chest of draws, there was a door next to the dresser which led to the bathroom. "All your possessions are in the closet and draws," at the slightly let down look on Gustave's face he whispered in his ear, "I left it a blank canvas for you to do with as you please, paint it, decorate it, add anything you wish, it is yours now" To this Gustave smiled and threw his arms around Erik's neck, "Thank you it's perfect" he whispered back. He realised his father, who was in slight shock by his sudden action. Erik was not used to being touched. Gustave said goodnight and Erik and Christine left and wandered further down the hallway to the next door.

At the door the pair paused, it suddenly dawned on Christine that this was the first time they had been alone since after her performance, before they realised Gustave had been taken. There was a comfortable silence between them.

"I suppose you are very tied" said Eric after a short pause, he opened the door, revelling an elegantly decorated room, the room was similar to Gustave's with a large four posters a wardrobe and dresser. However, the colour was white with elegant blues woven into the room in areas, the bed sheets where white with blue rimes, the carpet was largely shades of blue woven in intricate patterns, and the dresser had a small stool in front with a blue cushion with white lace around the sides. "I hope the room is too your liking"

"It is beautiful" Christine whispered as she gazed around the room, falling on her father's violin which was delicately placed at the bottom of the bed. She smiled pleased that this item had been placed there. Christine never travelled with out it. She always thought that as long as it was near her father was there with her. It seemed only right for it to be here now, now that she was starting up a new life again.

"I am glad you approve of it my love," Erik smiled, he enjoyed watching her loving gaze dashing around her new room, "I am sure you want your rest," he suddenly spoke quickly, realising he was standing alone in her room staring at her, "I shall see you in the morning".

"You are not staying?" Christine said, spinning around a little to fast and feeling a sudden stab of pain from her wound, she sat down on the bed wincing slightly.

Erik was by her side in an instant, "Are you alright Christine, are the stitches opening"

"No I am fine Angel." Christine replied, "But you have not answered my question"

"Christine … you where shot only 4 days ago … you need your rest to recover"

"Erik I have been apart from you for 10 years I need you to hold me, we do not have to do anything yet my dear. I know I am not well enough yet." Christine replied, blushing slightly, "Though I do not wish to wait to long my love, as I have said I have been apart from you for 10 years."

"That is why I feel I cannot sleep beside you Christine, I fear that I … that I may not be able to control my self around you. I love you and I do not wish to have you fully until you are well. I do not wish to hurt you anymore Angel, I do not ever wish to see you in pain again." Erik was careful with his words he wished to try and explain to his love, without worrying her or making her feel unwanted. Erik longed for Christine in a deep way, and only wanted her to understand this.

"Erik I shall never be able to rest alone, I am afraid to sleep by myself. I know you have more control than you give yourself credit for. Please Erik," She smiled sweetly at Erik, "I find it amazing that I am begging you to sleep in my bed with me." She laughed slightly at this, a sweet musical sound, that melted all of Erik's fears and worries, he knew now he would not be able to deny her anything.

"As you wish my dear, I shall stay with you tonight," he returned her smile, "But please for sake of my sanity I will leave you to change on your own."

Christine smiled at him and nodded politely.

"I shall send in Maria to change your dressing and help you get ready for bed." With this he left the room, gently shutting the door behind him.

A few minutes later and Christine was change and she slowly climbed into bed awaiting the return of her Erik.

Erik knocked gently on the door, Christine called for him and he opened to see her lying under the covers. He felt a wave of heat hit him and took a deep breath to steady himself. 'This will be more difficult then I thought' Erik silently said to himself.

Christine smiled, but upon looking at how he was dressed frowned. Erik had removed his cloak, waist coat, shoes and socks, but still had his trousers and shirt on over his under garments.

"Erik … you can't be comfortable wearing that much,"

"I shall be fine,"

Christine sighed in defeat, signalling to the sheets next to her. Erik slowly approached, and settled down on the bed, being careful not to touch Christine to much. Christine smiled sweetly and rolled on to her side and moved back so she was lying up against Erik's side, after some time Erik hesitantly wrapped his arms around her small body, scared that he would frighten her with his action. Christine however, sighed again at the action and settled into his arms more deeply before slowly murmuring "Good night my angel, I love you".

"I love you too my Christine," Erik softly replied, but she was already asleep. Erik slowly began to relax and began to realise that perhaps his chose of clothing was inappropriate, but he could do nothing about that now.

And so there holding his love he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

1340 words

6 ½ cups of tea

20 1/2 cups total now


	5. Chapter 5: The passing of time

**Ok this one is slightly shorter but it took me along time to fine a song that would fit in :) **

**I am going to assume that everyone who is reading this knows this song, if not then your probally not reading the write fanfic :P but it will be at the bottom. **

**And just for my Editor 'BEWARE THE SMOOZER' (dont ask i am not sure myself :P)**

**Chapter five: The passing of time**

Weeks passed and life began to settle into some form of order. Mornings involved work and composing, as well as going to Phantasma to begin preparations for next season's shows. This often meant that Gustave would go with Erik and Christine would stay at home. Christine was recovering well, doctors were pleased with her progress. A few days before she had requested a singing lesion from Erik, and although it had been short and these lesions where limited to only a few times a week, she had loved it. Singing with Erik was like nothing else on earth, it made her heart soar and fly at the sound of him singing with her with so much passion and power. Most evenings Christine would bring a book into the music room and watch as Erik and Gustave had there lesions together. Erik was teaching Gustave not only singing but improving his piano skills and teaching him how to play the organ, as well as honing his skills at composing.

It was an evening like any other, Christine was sitting by the book shelf reading a novel and Gustave was selecting a piece of music to play. This evening was a singing and piano lesson. Gustave suddenly smiled broadly digging out an old tattered piece from one of the files that had been in the shelves. "I think I will play this one, it is after all, I believe, one of your own composition," he walked up to the piano and placed the sheet music on the stand preparing to play. Erik approached smirking at his son's enthusiasm. This smirk however died upon seeing the piece that sat on the piano, "Perhaps another piece Gustave," he tried to conceal the slight waver in his voice but it was still apparent. Gustave turned around from the piano, "Why father it is such a beautiful piece and amazingly well written?"

"I do not feel it would be appropriate"

"I don't see how it is more inappropriate than other pieces I hear at Phantasma Father," replied Gustave.

"Gustave please I just don't think …"

"Erik," Christine was now looking over at the scene, "If he wishes to play the piece than let him, heaven knows it can not be that bad"

Erik sighed in defeat and waved at Gustave to begin playing. After a short warm up Gustave began.

_Night-time sharpens,  
heightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
Silently the senses abandon their defences…._

Christine suddenly let out a sob and gasped as she realised where she had heard this song before. Gustave stop and looked over to his mother, who was now in the arms of Erik.

"Mother! I am so sorry I had no idea …."

"Hush Gustave, it is fine continue" Christine said looking up and gently pushing Erik away.

_Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendour  
Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender_

Eric began to sing along and Gustave became silent listening to him sing while continuing to play.

_Turn your face away  
from the garish light of day,  
turn your thoughts away  
from cold, unfeeling light -  
and listen to the music of the night ..._

Eric sang to Christine, gently lifting her up into his arms bringing her over to the piano as he continued to serenade her.

_Close your eyes and surrender to your  
darkest dreams!  
Purge your thoughts of the life  
you knew before!  
Close your eyes,_

On command Christine did, Gustave smiled at the spell Erik placed upon his mother.

_let your spirit start to soar!  
And you'll live  
as you've never lived before..._

_Softly, deftly,  
music shall surround you ...  
Hear it, feel it,  
secretly possess you ...  
Open up your mind,  
let your fantasies unwind,  
in this darkness that  
you know you cannot fight -  
the darkness of the music of the night ..._

Let your mind start a journey  
through a strange new world!  
Leave all thoughts  
of the life you knew before!  
Let your soul take you where you  
long to be!  
Only then can you belong to me...

Here Erik stopped and looked at Christine now cradled in his arms. He smiled at Gustave who grinned back ending the piece. As Christine came out of her trance she was surprised to hear the music had ended.

"I think that is enough for one night's lesion Gustave," Erik smiled again over at Gustave.

"Yes I feel I have leant a lot," Gustave smirked cheekily at his mother, before standing leaving the music on the stand, "Goodnight Mother, Father."

There was a small pause were Christine settled herself on the stool of the piano. "I never thought I would hear that again… it is just as I remember it. It scares me how powerful that song can be." Her gaze turned to meet Erik's, both were full of love and happiness. "It brings back so many memories, so many…."

"I am sorry Christine, I should not have sung it to you, I did try and convince Gustave to choose something different, but when it started I had to sing. I after all did right it for you."

"They were not bad memories Erik, they where wonderful ones. Please continue to sing my love"

Erik nodded and smiled taking her hand in his,

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication!  
Touch me, trust me savour each sensation!_

Erik raised one of her hands to his face, wile his other hand ran up her body slowly,

_Let the dream begin,  
let your darker side give in  
to the power of the music that I write -  
the power of the music of the night ...  
_

He turned her to face him as he sung, bringing his lips down upon hers in a passionate kiss. Christine returned this with equal fever. There lips crashing upon each others as the kiss deepened. Her arms wound around Erik's neck as his fell upon her waist pulling her closer to him. Erik gently pulled way but did not let go of his angel.

_You alone can make my song take flight -  
help me make the music of the night . . ._

He looked at her deeply as he finished. She eyes where glazed over with passion, she look up at him and smiled, as she slowly nodded.

Christine gently whispered in his ear,

_Ill helps you make the music of the night… _

1064 words

4 cups of tea

**The song was music of the night from POTO **

**Plz review and also i am now looking for a female solo song to put in, if you know any that would fit with Christines voice that would be Great, any sugestions wanted. **

**(p.s. yes i know that was a really cheesy line at the end) **


	6. Chapter 6: Promise

**Chapter Six: Promise **

Light slowly illuminated Erik's room, shining upon the dark furnishings all around it. The dark mahogany dresser with the various masks resting upon it the was the first to be hit by the slowly growing light of dawn, the light slowly moved across the room hitting the strange bookshelf which appeared to have animals carved into the sides and base, it to was the same dark red mahogany wood, it then reached the floor showing a Persian carpet woven with deep reds and black blended together in a strange yet beautiful pattern. As the light continued it eventually reached the bed, it was carved into the shape of a shell but was a grand size even so, it was also made of the same beautiful wood, the sheets were of a deep blood red, and the slight vale that fell around it was a dark nebulous black.

Within these sheets were two figures lay laced together so intimately, holding each other in sleep. One of the figures began to wake as the light of the early morning began to fall upon him. Erik's eyes opened, and upon feeling the slight weight on his chest look down at the sleeping form of his Angel smiled, she look radiant her skin seemed to shine slightly in the light glow of the raising sun. Erik began to stroke Christine's glorious auburn hair.

Christine suddenly started to murmur in her sleep, "Erik, where are you, why did you go…" Erik spoke gently, "I am right here my Angel,"

"Erik? Erik! ERIK!" Christine's movements became more violent, tears spilling from the still closed sleeping eyes.

"Christine, you are still asleep my Angel, wake up Christine… I am right here beside you" Erik now was shaking Christine, trying to wake her from her nightmare. She awoke with a start, her breath was heavy, and her eyes were wide with fear. Christine was frozen with fear, when she felt Erik's arms gently encircling her. "Hush my Angel, it was just a nightmare, I am right here."

"Erik…. oh Erik, I was dreaming of the night… the night I woke and you where not there. I was all alone and so cold, I did not know what to do," Tears were falling from Christine's eyes again as she allowed herself to be gently rocked in Erik's arms. Erik too was weeping silently, he could not bear to see his love in such a state of stress because of his past actions.

"I am so sorry Christine, I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. Please Christine, please forgive me." Erik bowed his head and hid it in Christine's hair, allowing the tears to flow freely now.

Christine began to steady herself, now feeling Erik's tears running down her back, she felt guilt for ruining what should have been a beautiful moment. She wanted to apologise and to comfort and calm her Angel, but the only words that fell from her lips were "You are still here".

Erik raised his head a little so as to speak out to Christine, "Of course I am, I promise you Christine I will never leave you again, not until I am dead."

Christine turned so she could look at Erik directly, gazing into his eyes whilst still wrapped within his powerful arms. "You truly mean it my Angel, I do not think I could bare it if you left me again."

"Christine it nearly killed me to let you go that night, it would truly be suicide to allow you to get away from me again. I promise you will never awaken alone again, I will always be here, to watch over you."

"I love you Erik, I am sorry for my reaction I was just so scared." Christine buried her face in Erik's chest, feeling the strong muscles that lay beneath the surface.

"I love you too my Angel, my beautiful Christine."

Slowly, gently laying back down Erik brought Christine back into his embrace. They lay there for a long time in silence, listening to the beating of each others hearts, and basking in their love and warmth of their bodies.

"Christine?"

"Yes Erik"

"You do know that I love you."

"Of course I know Erik."

"And you love me?"

"Yes my Angel I do love you, but we have been over this already." Christine frowned not understanding where this was going.

"And you do wish to stay here with me, and raise our son together?"

"Of course Erik, but where is this going."

"Then," Erik continued ignoring Christine's last comment and sitting up slightly taking both of Christine's hands in his own and raising her up too, "Christine Daaé, say you'll share with me one love one life time, marry me, Christine that's all I ask of you"

Christine didn't move she just sat there shocked. This proposal was the last thing she had expected. The look on her face was frozen in the look of fear and surprise. Erik's heart sank he had hoped that this proposal would please his Christine but she just sat there, with that look on her face.

Suddenly Christine drew a sharp intake of breath, and began to breathe heavily, too heavily she was hyperventilating, tears started to run from her eyes, she seemed to be breaking down right in front of Erik. His arms encircled her trying to calm her down, not knowing what else to do.

"Christine, oh Christine I am sorry I did not mean to distress you, of course we don't have to marry. It is fine we can just live together like this, I will love it just as much." He said desperately trying to comfort her.

But Christine just cried harder into Erik's chest, her distress seeming to grow even more.

"Christine you must talk to me tell me what to do to help you," Erik was now on the verge of tears himself, 'Damn why did I have to ruin this perfect moment, why did I have to go and disturb her', Erik silently cursed himself.

"Angel… Angel… oh Angel," Christine final managed between sobs, "Of… of course I would… my love"

"Would?" Erik did not understand why Christine was so upset and why she was not being able to purely agree to marry him if she wanted to.

"Oh Erik, do you not relies, you just called me Daaé. Erik I am not able to marry you because I am not free to. I am not Daaé anymore, my name is now Christine de Chagny, and I am still married. Oh God I am married and in bed with another man. I am a terrible person, how could I do this. I should have divorced Raoul before I came to stay here. How could I do this? I am nothing but a slut" She once again broke down and sobbed.

"My angel, please I did not mean straight away. There are ways of which we can sort out this detail." Erik replied trying again to calm his distort angel.

"What how?"

"My dear, here in America, a woman can choose to leave her Husband and can do so much easier than in France. Divorce is much easier here."

"A divorce? ... Oh that's amazing Erik, I will be free, we will be able to be together." Christine lifted her head and look at Erik.

"We can get the forms filled out later today dear" Erik smiled down at her. "But for now lets just relax together it is still early"

"Thank you Erik. I promise I will marry you some day," she lent up and kissed him, the kiss started gentle, but soon built with power and love, Erik's hands encircled her waist. And soon Christine was on her back, their kiss deepened. Suddenly though they heard footsteps, they broke there kiss but did not move.

"Mother"

Both Erik and Christine had never moved so fast in their life. Christine grasped her night dress and threw it over her head, while Erik vaulted to the bathroom and shut the door. Seconds later Gustave burst into the room.

"Mother! Where were you, I went to your room and you were not there, I was terrified I had another nightmare."

"Hush calm yourself Gustave, what was your nightmare."

There was a slight crashing noise from the bathroom, as Erik knocked over a bowl trying to stay still in the small space.

"Huh? Is that Father? Why is he hiding in the bathroom?" Gustave face was crumpled in a frown.

"Gustave why don't you go back to bed I will take you back"

"Ok?" Gustave was still very confused, suddenly he noticed the strange appearance of his mother, her hair was out of place and that her night dress was the wrong way round, it suddenly drawn on him why his father was hiding in the bathroom, "Oh, it's ok mother I can see myself back to bed." He almost ran from the room, quickly shutting the door.

Erik slowly creped from the bathroom, looking around to make sure that they were alone. "I think we should start to get ready for the day" Christine said and then began to giggled helplessly and the whole situation.

Erik smirked lovingly back and gave a slight chuckle. They dressed for the day and Christine went down the hall to cheek on Gustave.

Erik sat back down on the bed again. "God what a night"

1575 words

2 cups of tea


	7. Chapter 7: News

**Hi here is chapter 7 sorry it took a wile but done now, **

**The song to feature later is Dark Waltz (might help if you listine to it as reading that bit, :) i like to do that anyway :) )**

**Chapter Seven: News **

It had now been 8 weeks since the shooting, Christine's voice was improving but still Erik still refused to let her push it too far. He still feared that she was damaged from the incident and that trying to push her to early would merely make it worse, he was terrified to hurt her in any way. Gustave now was learning the violin as well as the Organ and was learning fast, far faster than a normal ten year old, but then no other child was Erik's, none had his gift, his talent, his genius.

True to his word Erik had taken Christine to a law firm, although it had looked strange no one had questioned the proceedings. The files had been sent back to Paris in the hope that they would get to the Chagny mansion quickly so that then it could be official with Raoul's signature, if not they would take him to court but they hoped it would not come to that, they did not wish to have to call him back into there lives unnecessarily.

Meg trail had been held for the shooting. Christine had not even wanted to press charges. However Meg had broken down in the police station on that night and had admitted to deliberately shooting her. Meaning that she was found guilty of attempted murder, she was thankful that the judge did not hang her, instead she was jailed for 20 years. It broke Christine's heart to see her dear old friend jailed, because of her. Erik had comforted her as best he could and promised to try and work out a deal to see if they could shorten her sentence, being New York it would not take much more than a few thousand under the table, money which Erik had to spare.

The morning light shined through the curtains of Erik's room, lighting it perfectly. It fell upon the sleeping couple gently awaking them both. Slowly looking up into her lover's face Christine smiled and kissed Erik's lips.

"Morning my angel," Erik spoke in his deep musical tone that set her soul ablaze.

"Morning my…." Christine did not finish her words she was suddenly struck by a wave of sickness. She dashed out of bed and to the chamber pot in the corner of the room. Erik was swiftly by her side holding back her long soft hair and rubbing her back. When she was done Christine straightened up and thanked Erik. Erik fetched the glass of water that was on the night stand and sat down beside her, wrapping a blanket around as he did.

"Christine are you ok?"

"I'm fine Erik."

"Are you sure you seem pale, I do not wish for you to come down with anything. Perhaps you should see a physician"

"I'm fine Erik," She turned and smiled over at her worried lover, "Really I am quite well."

"You where just sick my love, it is clear that something must be wrong, please for me go and see a physician I could not bear you to be ill my Angel."

Erik looked at her with such a look of worry that Christine knew she could not refuse. She sighed and nodded in defeat, causing Erik to smile in relief.

Christine was sick again after breakfast, and felt ill on the carriage journey to the physicians. Erik had come with her refusing to let her go alone. They had left Gustave with Squelch, Fleck and Dr Gangle, requesting that they show him the park and entertain him for the time while they where gone. The journey was only a few minutes but Christine had hated every second of it, she had never been motion sick before but she thought that this must be what it would feel like.

The Physician's was warmly lit and comfortable furnished. They did not have to wait long to see the Physician. It seemed that many of the entertainers from Phantasma would visit there when ill as Erik offered to pay for them. There Physician entered the room. He was a tall man with a strong build, he smiled warmly at them not even seeming to mind Erik's unusual appearance or that it was clear they where a couple by the way they held each others hands absentmindedly under the desk that they sat before

"Hello my name is Dr Roberts, what it is I can do for you."

They explained the situation of that morning. Dr Roberts sat quietly taking notes on what they had said.

"Christine, do you have any fever or high temperature?"

"No"

"Have you eaten anything unusual in the last 6 hours?"

"Not which I can think of"

He looked up thoughtfully at Christine. "How old are you Miss Daaé?"

"27 sir, why does it matter?"

He looked over at Erik, then back at Christine, "This may be a little bit embarrassing but have you had any intercourse that led to penetration recently?"

Erik straightened up looking slightly surprised and embarrassed by the question. Christine had turned a bright pink colour, "Oh! Well….err … Yes there have been some moments of err penetration for the last 4 weeks" She looked down at the end of the sentence.

The Dr slightly rubbed the back of his neck, "Ok, Christine another awkward question, when was the last time you had you monthly bleed."

Both Erik's and Christine's eyes suddenly widened at what he was insinuating. "Not for a long time, since before those 4 weeks"

The doctor looked over at them again, "Then it is likely Christine that you could be expecting a child. I'm afraid you will have to wait to see if you get any more symptoms before we can be sure."

Christine and Erik both sat frozen, nether could move or even breathe. Dr Roberts did not know whether to congratulate them or comfort them, he had never been in a situation where both a look of joy and horror appeared on two peoples face.

"I'm … I am … pre ... pregnant?" finial finding her voice, tears began to form in Christine's eyes as she turned to look at Erik, "I am pregnant" a smile burst onto her face, tear now spilling from her eyes as she laughed with joy. Erik was close to tears himself as he embraced his love.

The physician sighed smiling, "congratulation to you both, I can not confirm so early but I am fairly certain."

As they rode back to the house Erik cradled Christine in a protective and loving embrace. There was silence for a while until Christine began to speak, "After I had Gustave I thought I could not have anymore children, after 4 years of trying for one with Raoul, he blamed me saying that I could no longer bare them." She looked up at Erik, "But it was not me… not me" me buried her face into Erik's chest, smiling, "Thank you".

"I love you Christine, I should be thanking you, I will get to raise another one of my own children. I never thought I would have a child and now I shall have two. God has blessed me, for the first time in my undeserving life." Erik had only felt such joy when he had discovered that Gustave was his son. It was so great it hurt, he thought he would burst with pride and joy.

"How should we tell Gustave?" Christine asked.

"I think we should wait until we are certain my angel we do not wish to excite him if we are not certain." Erik look down at his love seriously, "God can also be cruel to I would not put it passed him to merely raise are hope only to dash them"

"Erik I know I am pregnant, you have nothing to worry about, but I think you are right we should wait to see what happens" She kissed him softly wiling him to believe her and relax.

It was an evening like any other, Gustave and Erik where about to start there lesion and Christine was reading. Gustave picked up the violin and proceeded to tune it. As the piece began Erik played the piano. Christine began to sing along remembering the piece from her lesions with Erik all those years ago. Erik smiled over at her, he had known she would not be able to resist this song it was always one of her favourites.

_We are the lucky ones  
We shine like a thousand suns  
When all of the colour runs together_

I'll keep you company  
In one glorious harmony  
Waltzing with destiny forever

Christine began to stand and walked over to them leaning against the piano.

_Dance me into the night  
Underneath the moon shining so bright  
Turning me into the light  
_

As Gustave's solo began Christine took Erik's hand and raised him to his feet beginning to dance with him, twilling around the floor gracefully together.

_Time dances whirling past  
I gaze through the looking glass  
And feel just beyond my grasp is heaven_

Sacred geometry  
Where movement is poetry  
Visions of you and me forever

Christine's voice sounded like an angel, it was perfect, hitting every note, and having so much soul in the words, making them her own.

_Dance me into the night  
Underneath the moon shining so bright  
Turning me into the light  
_

They began to dance faster as the tempo increased, smiles gracing the faces of the whole room, bar one person who had entered undetected to the family through the door mere seconds earlier.

_Dance me into the night  
Underneath the moon shining so bright  
Let the dark waltz begin  
Oh let me wheel - let me spin  
Let it take me again  
Turning me into the light_

As the song ended, Erik gently dipped Christine kissing her lightly on the lips, before straighten back up slowly. There eyes never leaving each other.

There was then a slow clapping heard from the other side of the room.

"Beautiful, truly amazing, now where my boy did you learn to play like that."

1682 words

Amazingly no cups of tea.

**Plz review, also sugestions for future Names for OC's welcome :) **


	8. Chapter 8: An old life ends

** Hi there Thanks for all the Great reviews guys, extra big thanks to Reai i am honored to introduce you to the world of POTO fanfiction, :P **

**Ok ! Warning there is a bit of strong language in this chapter, plz if you think i should up the rating TELL me and i will. :) **

**Chapter Eight: An old life ends**

There stood Raoul, a weird insane smile plastered across his face, his hands still together in mid clap. Christine, froze her arms still draped around Erik, her eyes filled with confusion and fear. Gustave almost dropped the violin in his hands, he didn't know what to do whether to cry out or back away. He found himself exactly half way between his Mother and Father and the man he used to think was his Father.

"What are you doing here?" Erik growled at Raoul. "We had a deal you would leave and disappear, never to return."

"It is good to see you again too" Raoul smiled again the same insane smile, it struck fear into Gustave.

"Why…w…w… why are you here." Christine stammered

"Does a husband need a reason to see his wife?"

"You left… you left a note to say you where going forever…" Christine now found Erik's arms protectively wrapped around her.

"Yes I did but then something changed" Raoul took a step slightly closer but Erik raised his hand.

"Don't you come near my family," he growled again a deep anger in his voice that Christine remembered from the last time Raoul and Erik had fought, back in the opera house when she had had to choose which one of them she had loved.

Raoul laughed, "Your family, please. I am the one married to Christine, I am the one who raised the boy, whose family does it appear to be here, yours or mine."

Erik glowered at Raoul but stayed silent, knowing that what he said was true.

"Now as I was saying," Raoul continued although he did not try to precede any further forward, "I returned back home to find that my debt collectors had got a little restless," The smile was back on his face again, Christine clung slightly closer to Erik, "They had broken into our home Christine, almost everything was gone, so now I am a free man dear, no more debts, and no money to drink, I have been sober almost 4 weeks now" during this speech he had broken down into hysterical laughter, it appeared he had gone insane, "It is just what you wanted my dear, no more debts and no more drinking. So I thought I would come back to find you Christine to give you the good news. But just as I was about to leave, I received a strange file, a file for divorce. I was most surprised by this Christine, as I believed you loved me. I was under the impression that for our son you would try and make it last especially now can be the man you wished of me." His eyes became filled with anger, "But then I realised I would never be the man you wanted, that the only man you ever wanted was this BASTARD," his voice became a shrill yell by the end, his breath heavy with anger, "So now Christine I am back to take you and my Son back with me, back to where you belong."

Erik moved Christine behind him, holding her there with one arm, "I would like to see you try," He looked over at Gustave, still standing frozen in-between them.

"Come here boy, now!" Raoul barked over at him making him flinch.

"Don't you talk to him that way" Erik growled back at him again.

"I can talk to him anyway I like. He is my son"

Erik began to laugh at this remark. "Please you mean to say you do not know"

"Don't you laugh at me!"

"I am not your son," Gustave whispered, but suddenly found his voice, his eyes raised to meet Raoul's as he shouted, "I AM NOT YOUR SON! I have never been a son, and you have not acted like my father in a very long time, you lost the right to call me your son when you started to be drunk more often than you where sober, when you gambled away all our money, when you started to bring your whores to the house." He look down at the violin in his hands, there written along the side was 'Gustave Daaé' his grandfather, the man he had been named after, "I am not Gustave de Chagny, I am Gustave Daaé, son of Christine Daaé and Erik Destler" he began to back away, "I am not your son by the way you treat me or by blood, I am not yours"

Raoul just stood there, but as the words set in he look over at Christine, who look straight at him not denying anything, "You whore, you had sex with that monster,"

"Raoul please," Christine sobbed, "Please just stop, I am happy here leave me be, please just let me raise my family here,"

"HOW could he be his?"

"Just because you where not able to father children from Christine does not mean no one can." Erik said a smile forming on his lips.

"You have no right to speak, you monster you have corrupted their minds. Besides it is not me, she can no longer bare children, after having your spawn it ruined her." He pointed at Gustave, who was now within the protective embrace of Erik now, tears welling up in his eyes from Raoul's words.

"Don't you call him that, and if that were true why then is my Angel pregnant with another one of my children." Erik again smiled at Raoul.

"She … she's. You BASTARD…" he started to step forward but only made a few feet before he suddenly there was a loud banging noise and Raoul fell to the ground unconscious. Behind him stood Remy, a pan in hand.

"Remy?" Erik said slightly confused.

"I am sorry Mr Y, I heard yelling and came to check everything was ok, I acted on instinct upon seeing him advance," Remy explain.

"Thank you Remy, please help me get him out of here" Erik said walking over as Raoul began to groan waking slowly. "Christine take Gustave upstairs I shall be there shortly.

Erik and Remy grabbed Raoul under the arms and dragged him out of the room as quickly as they could.

Christine look over at Gustave who was shaking, she bent to her knees and embraced him, both crying into each other. As they parted Gustave began to speak, "Is it … is it true? Are you really having another baby?" he spoke softly.

"We think so, we can not be certain yet but we are pretty sure" Christine smiled, as Gustave's face broke into a grin.

"I am going to be a big brother?"

"Yes Gustave you will"

Christine looked out the door to where he lover had just dragged her unconscious husband out. She sighed it was the end of her old life now and the beginning of her new.

1140 words

2 cups of tea

**Ok sorry for some of the stronger language but how would you react if you where finding out this stuff. **

**BTW i am NOT a Raoul hater, i just dont think he is the one for Christine, i Might (big might) write a short story about what happened to Raoul after he left. Showing his side to the whole story before, during and after LND. **

**Ok ! I want Name sugestions for the baby, ether boy or girl i am not sure what it will be depends on the best name sugestions, they wont feature for a while though. **

**PLZ REVIEW :) **


	9. Chapter 9: Guilt

**Ok Guys i go back to school in two days so this may be the last update for a while i am sorry but A levels come first. **

**and remember 'nothing can stop the smooze' **

**also thanks to everyone who has given name suggestions more are still welcome :) **

**Chapter Nine: Guilt **

Erik and Remy dragged Raoul to the gates of Phantasma, it was here they threw him down onto the ground. As they did he began to wake, and groaned heavily.

Erik quickly lifted him up by the collar and slammed him into a near by wall. Raoul groaned again, a slight trickle of blood was coming from where Remy had hit him.

"Now Viscount I have a few questions with you" Erik snarled at him.

"What do you want now monster," Raoul spat back.

"You where never supposed to return, so why did you come back?"

Raoul merely laughed, "I already told you, to take her back. You did not keep up your side of the deal, you promised that she would be safe and yet upon returning home I found she was not only shot, but it happen on the first day of her being in your care. How could I leave the women I love with a monster like you who clearly can't care for her?" His voice had become dark and filled with hate by the end of the speech.

Erik's anger grew, "That was not my fault I was trying to save Gustave and Meg shot her."

"She never was harmed in my care."

Erik suddenly could take no more, his hand balled into fisted and hit Raoul in the stomach and then again into the face hearing a satisfying crunch as his nose broke. He continued to hit him until Remy had to pull him away.

"Mr Y, MR Y! Stop it think of Christine, she would not want you to kill him!" Remy said as he restrained Erik from taking out the hatred and anger he had built up over a decade on the man before him.

Remy was a strong man and he was young at only 22, but he still found it hard to hold back his master when he was in such a state. Slowly Erik calmed until Remy felt secure enough to let him go. Raoul lay on his knees coughing and spiting out blood.

"Don't come near my family again or I may not have anyone who can stop me, next time. We will expect you in court to finalise the divorce in a few days." With this Erik turned not looking back and walked back to the house.

"Remy please ensure that that man never returns to my home again."

"Yes sir but …."

"I want at least 15 men guarding my house at all times,"

"Yes sir but…."

"And also I wish to thank you Remy for your help, I don't know what would have happened otherwise,"

"Thank you sir, but please I think you should change before you see your family."

Erik gazed down at himself, realising his state, his shirt was ripped and splattered in Raoul's blood and spit. He nodded and thanked Remy again.

"And Sir, I am sorry for your distress this evening. Is there anything else I can do for you?" Remy had a look of worry for his boss. This man had been more than just a boss, he was a friend. Remy a few years ago had been on the streets doing a few magic tricks to try and make his living. He had applied for a job in the show but there were none available However, Erik had taken pity on the young man and had asked if there was anything else he was good at. When Remy said he could cook almost anything Erik created a job for him in his house to and gave him a room on the top floor. Erik had saved him.

"Yes, please call the police and tell them about Raoul breaking in here so they can find and arrest that man." Erik replied curtly. Calming slightly again he look over at Remy, "Thank you again Remy, for all your help." He smiled over at the young man and then walk up to his room.

After changing, he headed down the corridor to Gustave's room. He heard singing coming from the inside. Slowly opening the room he saw Christine cradling Gustave in the bed, rocking him gently singing. The tune was one Erik new well, it was one he would sing to Christine when she was younger just after she moved to the opera house. He would sing it to her when she had a bad nightmare. Both look up upon seeing Erik enter.

He smiled as much as he could, before setting on the bed with them. Gustave snuggled into his arms and rested his head on his shoulder. Erik rested his arms around the boy, picking up the song and singing it gently. Christine lent against him as well, letting a few last tears fall from her eyes. They sat there for several minutes just relaxing in each others arms.

"How long will it be then until I get to meet my new sibling?" Gustave whispered still not raising his head.

Both Erik and Christine smiled down at the small boy.

"Gustave you know we are not entirely certain yet, but if I am expecting it will be at least 8 months until the baby is born." Christine spoke, as she smiled down at him, kissing him on the head lightly.

Erik look over at Gustave now slowly beginning to fall asleep in his arms, he picked him up and placed him below the sheets, as he continued to sing again.

"I hope you are, I have always wished for a little bother to teach and play with and now I may finally get my wish," as he said this he feel asleep. Christine and Erik gently left the bed and exited the room as quietly as possible.

They entered Christine's room, although it was now more of a spare room again as Christine had not slept in it for many weeks now, they both thought it was best if they stayed close to Gustave in case he had a nightmare.

Christine turned and hugged Erik close once the door was closed. There she broke down; finally letting her emotions take full control of her.

"Why did he come back, why? I was happy, I finally had the life I wanted with you and then he had to come back. Why?" She sobbed more heavily.

"Angel I promise you he will not bother us again." Christine's face shot up in fear of what Erik had done, "I have sorted it."

"Wh … what did you do" Christine was truly scared, although she knew her Angel was a changed man she did not know what this encounter with Raoul could have brought back.

"Do not fear my love he is not dead I do not kill any more. I am not saying he is in perfect condition but he has hopefully learnt not to bother us again. Don't fear please," He smiled trying to reassure her, "I am having guards placed around the house, to ensure that we are not disturbed again. I have also had the police informed of his attack on us and they will have hopefully contained him."

Christine still had a look of fear in her eyes, "How badly hurt was he?"

"What does it matter?" Erik exclaimed, "He is a bastard, Christine. He had no right to return, he is still not stable, he has lost his mind Christine. Gone mad from the lack of drink, money and women, he used to have." Erik was angry, 'What does it matter what state the Viscount was in' he thought to himself.

"It doesn't …" Christine paused thinking and then spoke with more strength, "Of course it matters,"

"Why? Why should it bother us, if he is too scared to return then we are rid of him, and if he is dead then that's one of our problems sorted it is not?" Erik was fuming, "Or dose it just bother you? Did you lie to me Christine? Do you still have feelings for him?"

Christine was shocked by his words, but she paused causing Erik to break down, his anger now sorrow, 'Of course she dose how could she ever really love me'.

"Erik, I love you, I always have and always will," Christine said looking down on his form now slumped on the floor in tears. "But … yes I do still have feelings for Raoul, I have known him since childhood, I have been married to him for 10 years." Tears were now leaking from Christine's eyes causing her voice to catch slightly. "Those feelings do not fade easily Erik,"

Erik had now broken down completely shaking slightly in his state of distress.

"However, Erik I do not love him as I do you, you know this, but I do care for him and so I worry about him, I want him to be happy as well." Erik raised his head slightly.

"After everything he put you through, after how he hurt you, you want him to find happiness." His voice was filled with surprise.

"It is strange but on one of the arguments I had with Raoul he said the exact same about you." Christine smiled and Erik raised his head slightly more, but did not show any signs of being comforted by these words.

"Erik I wish for everyone to find happiness in this world and I hate to see anyone hurt especially when I caused it. I never felt more guilt then when I hurt you." Christine sighed and knelt on the floor next to Erik, "Please forgive me my Angel I did not mean to distress you."

"Your heart is too great my Love," Erik spoke, "You care too much for everyone even those who do not deserve your love."

Christine smiled, "That was just how I was raised to feel for everyone, it allowed me to realise my feelings towards you."

"I still thank you everyday for that" Erik lent forward and kissed her lips gently and cupped her cheek. They both sighed as they parted. Christine lent her head against his chest, "I think it is time for us to sleep my Angel, we will talk about what to do in the morning"

1705 words

4 cups of tea

**Plz review, and give baby name suggestions**


	10. Chapter 10: Nightmares

**Ok so i have now finhed all of the chapters and are awating editing so about a week, thanks for reviews, childrens names still wanted :) **

**Chapter Ten: Nightmares **

Erik awoke suddenly from his nightmare, sweat was running down his face and his breath was heavy. His nightmare had been about Raoul, he had seen the mad man coming towards him, with a gun, but rather than shooting him he had turned the gun on Gustave. Raoul began to laugh an insane look crossed his face as he pulled the trigger. No matter how much he had begged or how fast he ran Erik could not stop him and Gustave had fallen to the ground dead. Erik's sudden movement had awoken Christine from her light and equally restless sleep.

"Erik my love, what is it please relax, it was a dream and nothing more" Christine whispered in his ear, trying to calm him.

Erik was about to respond when he heard a cry from the room next door. Erik and Christine were in Gustave's room within seconds. Gustave was riving in his bed whimpering from the distress of his nightmare. Erik remembered the horrible nightmares he had as a youth, but those where of his own torture by the hands of his master, he wondered what could have happened to the boy to cause him to suffer with nightmares so often. Christine however knew why he suffered so, many years of constantly hearing the fights between herself and Raoul had caused Gustave great distress, and as the years progressed he had slowly seen the only man in his life fall apart in front of his eyes. His nightmares where a result of this mental torture, but recently they had been getting better, but now again they had return along with Raoul. It distressed Christine to know that both father and son where suffering because of Raoul's untimely return.

Christine scooped up Gustave into his arms, as he awoke and hugged his mother tight starting to cry into her shoulder. Erik sat at the edge of the bed unsure of what to do.

"It is ok Gustave we're here now, it is all ok your fine." Christine whispered rocking Gustave in her arms.

As Erik gazed around the room, he began to smile. Gustave had nearly finished redecorating his room now and it looked completely different. On the far was now was painted a large white mask, the same one that was carved onto his door, it was the first thing anyone would notice when ever entering the room. The white curtains where now a black, and his sheets where now a mixture of black and white is a spiral pattern, his new rug was the same stile. All around the room were paintings and weird style, some he had drawn and made and others he had found and taken from the store room at Phantasma. It was so weird and yet beautiful and was completely him.

Slowly Erik edge closer and began to sing.

_Have you ever yearned to go  
Past the world you think you know  
Been enthralled to the call  
To the beauty underneath _

He sang the words much more gently then the last time, (think how he sang the tune to Meg before shooting but with original words) he was trying to please Gustave, by making him remember the happier times.

_Have you let it draw you in  
Past the place where dreams begin  
Felt the full breathless pull  
Of the beauty underneath  
_

Gustave raised his head remembering the words and the tune, but still crying from his nightmare.

_When the dark unfolds its wings  
Do you sense the strangest things  
Things no one would ever guess  
Things mere words cannot express_

"Yes" Gustave whispered, drying his eyes and smiling again. Christine was surprised by the sudden change in Gustave at the short song but supposed it must have been something they shared together.

Several moments past, and it was Christine who left the pair to get ready while she went back to her room to change for the day.

When she entered she found Maria laying out her clothes and fixing the bed. Maria was her maid and personal helper but she had also become her close friend over the last few weeks, she was loving and caring and accepted the strange situation between Erik and Christine without question, never asking anything about it.

"Good morning Madam Christine, how are you today," Maria smiled over at her as she entered, her Irish accent thick in her voice.

"How many times Maria, just call me Christine," She smiled back at her friend.

"Now Madam you no I couldn't, it is not proper and you know it isn't."

Christine smiled and sighed in defeat.

Maria's smiled faded at she look at Christine, "Are you sure you're alright, I mean after the incident last night."

Christine's eyes shot over to Maria, "Yes I am fine, it was just surprising that is all." She paused and then continued, "I do worry though for them, Gustave and Mr Y I mean, I fear that it will affect them more. I also am scared as to what Raoul would have done if Remy had not come when he did."

"Yes Remy told us all about it last night. Is Mr Y ok apparently he took quite a lot of anger out on the man who came here last night?" Maria said careful not to step out of place.

"He should be ok, I haven't seen him so angry since…" She suddenly stopped herself suddenly realising that she had nearly told Maria about Erik past. She tried to say something to change the topic but Maria raised her hand slightly.

"Don't worry madam I don't kneed to know about it, I understand that Mr Y's past is privet, what ever happen back then if for you alone to know." She smiled at Christine again, trusting her completely. Mr Y was a good boss she didn't care what he had done and so never felt the need to know about it.

"Thank you Maria, I really appreciate all the help you have given to Erik and me,"

"Don't thank me Madam, I'm just doing what I can to help you both" Maria said as she exited the room.

'Just for once couldn't my life have been simple?' Christine thought sitting on the bed slowly before beginning to get ready for the day.

1049 words

4 cups of tea

**Please review childrens names plz**


	11. Chapter 11: Forgive me I beg you

**OK so this is the last chapter but i will right and Epilogue, also still want baby names. **

**Chapter eleven: Forgive me I beg you**

It was later that day when the police man called round to inform them that Raoul was in custody. He also requested to speak with Erik and Christine alone. They showed him into the drawing room. As they showed him to the room Erik took Christine's hand to comfort her, however this only appeared to make her more anxious. The policeman took his seat in one of the armchairs and Erik and Christine sat facing him on the sofa.

The policeman cleared his throat and began, "Mr Y, Miss Daaé."( He had already been informed about using her maiden name). "I am here to warn you about some events that may become an issue concerning this situation." The sentence confused Christine, but Erik was already certain about what this may be, "We did capture the Viscount de Chagny. However he began to yell out many things concerning you both. Forgive my forwardness, but he was screaming that you madam were with child to Mr Y." Christine's eyes filled with fear, confirming to the Policeman that it was true. "There is unfortunately more, he also stated that your son, Miss Daaé also belonged to Mr Y. I am warning you because, although I would never think of doing such a thing, I fear that some of the other officers may go to the press with this information, there is already a great interested in this case about why he left alone and why you were living in Mr Y home, Miss Daaé." Christine was now terrified, the last thing she needed now was reporters harassing herself and her family. The policeman truly felt sorry for having to deliver this news. Erik stood, "Thank you officer, my fiancé and I have much to sort out about this matter." Christine's face shoot to face Erik's, 'Fiancé?' she thought to herself.

"Of course Mr Y. One last thing his court case is in four days you will both be required as witnesses, it is likely that his punishment will be deportation."

"Can you try and arrange something for us then. We wish to have a hearing on the divorce sentiment for Mademoiselle Daaé here within the next three days, is it possible that The Viscount be transported to the court room for this date." Erik said his face staying completely neutral.

"I will ensure it happens Mr Y"

"Thank you Sir" Erik escorted the police officer out before returning to Christine. She looked in a state of extreme distress.

"Angel it will all be fine believe me." Erik spook gently as he sat back next to her.

"There are going to be reporters at the hearing there going to be harassing us for months over this. There going to know I am pregnant I will always be that person who slept with another man while married. Gustave is going to be accused and questioned by them." Christine was now shaking though still in too much shock to cry. "Oh God, what are we going to do".

"Hush my angel, I promise it will all be ok"

They sat there holding each other Erik was gently rubbing her stomach absentmindedly.

The days past slowly until the hearing, by the evening after the officer had visited there was already a crowd of reporters at the gates of Phantasma all trying to get answers about the mysterious relationship between the world renowned singer Christine Daaé and the infamous yet mysterious Mr Y. Erik ordered that neither Gustave or Christine were to leave the house and so by the day of the hearing, both had gone almost insane. Gustave was desperate to leave he wanted to go out and explore all of Coney Island. Christine was worried, all she wanted was for things to get better so that she could just live her life with her family and have her baby without any problems of reporters or scandals.

Erik and Christine left for the court room at midday, leaving Gustave with Remy and Maria, as Fleck, and Dr Gangle were working on distracting the reporters while Erik's carriage took them out the back entrance, and Squelch was driving. They travelled in silence, upon arriving they could see the large group of about 15 reporters all standing on the steps of the court room. Squelch got out and opened the door to the carriage as Erik stepped out the reporters went mad, he was wearing a fedora to cover his face so none could get a picture of his mask. Squelch cleared a path through with the aid of a few policemen as Erik took Christine's hand helping her out of the carriage, cameras flashed as they walked, questions where fired from all directions.

"Christine is it true that you had sex with Mr Y before you wedding, to the Viscount?"

"Christine, Christine, is it true you are baring another one of Mr Y's love child?"

"Christine is the real reason you are leaving Raoul, because you are planning on marrying Mr Y?"

"What is the attraction to Mr Y is it the money, is that why your leaving Raoul because the money is gone?"

They rushed up the stairs trying to ignore the questions being fired from all angles, as the busted through the doors the police held back the reported slamming the door shut, but the questions continued. Christine broke down, crying into Erik's arms forgetting the others around them. "Why do they do this Angel? Why?" she whispered into his chest.

They broke apart as they were called into the court room, they took there seats Christine next to the lawyer and Erik directly behind her his fedora pulled low on her face. A side door opened and through it walked Raoul, his clothes where clean and neat, but that was the only part of him that looked in good condition. He had bruises on his face and a bandage of some sort on his noise, he look as though he hadn't bathed in days, his eyes had large bags under them and this body looked weary as though he hadn't slept in days. He turned his head away from Christine seating himself next to his own lawyer. Such a rush of guilt hit Christine, she knew it was for the best but she still did not want to see Raoul like this.

As the judge entered and looked at the people in the room he sighed, this was a complicated situation with a simple answer but one he hated allowing.

"Madam Christine de Chagny you are filing for divorce against your husband Raoul de Chagny. Please state your case for divorce." The judge stated starting the proceedings.

"Your honour, my clients grounds for divorce our adultery and gruel treatment. My client does not request any sentiment of money just a divorce enabling her full rights to her own income." Christine's lawyer stated to the judge.

"And what is the request of the other party?"

"Nothing you honour we have no specific requests," replied Raoul's lawyer.

"Then why in God's name are we here today?" The judge said, a look of confusion on his face.

"I wanted there to be a clear record in all the papers of what my wife has done and what she is doing, I want the world to know what a whore she is!" Raoul said never looking up but smiling to himself.

"Raoul?" Christine cried a look of horror on his face.

"YOU BASTARED!" Erik yelled standing up and almost jumping over the barrier but holding himself back.

"Nice to see you too Phantom or is it Mr Y now, I forget. You better watch it I wouldn't want the world hearing about that as well' When he finished he began to laugh frantically.

"Your honour the opposition is threatening my client."

"Order, Masseur de Chagny, I will not allow these out-breaks within my court room. What ever your opinion against Mr Y it has know relevance within this court room…."

"NO relevance he is fucking my wife!" Raoul yelled.

"Monsieur I swear if you do not stop I will add insulting a judge to your already large list of crimes for tomorrows hearing." The Judge spoke back. Christine at this point was on the verge of tears, all Erik wanted to do was comfort her, and beat the Viscount in to silence. "Now you are not the one accusing adultery it is Madame Christine de Chagny who is accusing you. Now do you admit to having relations with other women?"

"Yes I admit to having relations with other women." Raoul spoke.

"On the grounds which I have been given then I see no just reason to disallow this divorce. So I declare by the power vested in my by the state of New York that the Marriage of Christine Daaé and Raoul de Chagny to be ended by divorce." He looked at the couple, "Now please may the bailiff escort Mr Chagny back to his cell for tomorrow's court hearing."

"Raoul," Everyone paused as Christine spoke, "Please forgive me for the pain I have caused you, I should never have allowed myself to marry you when I knew I loved someone else, and it was not fare on you. I am truly sorry. Please just promise me that you will find someone, and do not come for me ever again." With this she turned and walked over to Erik who took her arm, Raoul stared at her as she left almost falling to the ground in sorrow but was caught by two policemen who escorted him out. After the paperwork was filed out Erik and Christine readied themselves for exiting the building and once again having to face the press. Erik took her hand firmly in his comfortably rubbing it and they opened the doors. Flashes went off everywhere, it was blinding. Once again the police had made a path for them to walk through and Squelch was holding open the carriage door ready for them. They rushed down the steps ignoring the questions about the trial that were now being thrown at them from all angles. As they reached the carriage Erik helped Christine enter, when a question stuck out from all of others. Most where being fired at Christine but this was different.

"Mr Y, when will you and your lover being marrying I assume before the child is born. How does your son feel about being an older brother?"

It just caught him by surprise and he paused momentarily. 'I can finally have her, she can be mine at last there is nothing stopping us.' He looked up at Christine now standing just within the carriage, "Erik, Angel what is wrong?" At this point He threw caution to the wind and kissed her right there in front of everyone. He lifted from the step holding her in his arms, breaking the kiss she looked shocked but he then whispered "We free now what does it mater?", to this she suddenly laughed throwing her arms around his neck spinning in his arms deepening the kiss, cameras where going off all around them but they hardly noticed there pure focus was on each other. Slowly they broke apart, smiling at each other. "I love you Christine, marry me." He said slightly too loudly so everyone now fell silent.

"Of course my angel" Christine replied tears in her eyes. Both forgot that they where surrounded by the press at that moment but as the questions began to come all around them reality dawned upon them again. Both seemed to come out of a trance and look around them. They entered the carriage and rode back home. Christine rested her head on Erik's shoulder and he kissed the top of her head. "I love you my Angel." Christine spoke softly.

"I love you too my Christine."

"I feel we may have caused a slight scene before." She said smiling.

"I am sorry I didn't mean for it to go that far but I have waited so long to be with you Christine I could not wait another moment to have an answer form you"

"I do not mind, my love though you already knew I would marry you, why did you feel the need to ask?"

"I just needed you to say it, that you Christine Daaé will take me this misshapen monster as your husband."

"Erik I wish you would not say that you are beautiful." Christine raised her head cupping Erik's cheek in her hand as she spoke.

"I do believe we may be in the paper tomorrow though dear." Erik said smiling slightly.

"I do think we just might." Christine said laughing.

The evening went with out to much trauma, they informed Gustave about what had happened at court and about after. He seemed to find it entertaining that his father proposed so suddenly in front of so many people. "I never thought it of you to be one to be so open around others" Gustave raised an eyebrow in suspicion of his father's actions.

"Well you see Gustave… I kind of forgot that anyone else was there, all I could see was your mother," Erik smirked and laughed lightly.

It was the next morning they began to regret the public proposal. When in the money paper the front page bared a large picture of the pair sharing a passionate kiss, Erik's mask visible under his fedora. Erik sore loudly upon seeing the paper, the title read 'Mr Y true persona, a lover or a madam,', it continued to say 'Yesterday at 2.30 Mr Y and Christine Daaé exited the court room after Miss Daaé had been granted divorce from her husband Raoul de Chagny a Viscount from Paris. We expected Mr Y and Miss Daaé to leave without to much fuss the same as they entered unspeaking and quickly. However, moments before entering there carriage Mr Y pause, and passionately kissed Miss Daaé before declaring his love and requesting her hand in marriage …' The article continued to talk about the possibility of her pregnancy, of the rumours of Gustave's father being Erik. Then the article turned to the appearance of Erik and his mask. At this point Erik ripped the paper in two.

"Damn it how could I be so stupid, 10 years I have gone without anyone seeing my face and now there are photos everywhere. How could I be so stupid?" He ranted to himself over breakfast.

Nether Christine or Gustave were paying much attention by this point he had been making random annoyed comments at himself for the past 5 minutes, "Angel it does not really matter," Erik looked over at her, she was looking at her food eating contently.

"Of course it matters!" Erik said angry at her words.

"I don't see how it is" Christine replied calmly, "As I see it people already knew you wore a mask it was a well known rumour, so what difference does it make now, no one really seems to mind the mask it seems to only add to the mystery which attracts people to this place."

Erik was confused he had been told his whole life that his face should be hidden that it made him a monster and he should keep anyone from seeing it, and yet his mask was now the reason he was making so much money, the reason his park was a success. He was still angry that he had allowed himself to expose there personal life in such a way but at least now their where no rumours everyone knew just new the truth.

They left for the hearing around noon, the journey seemed to last an eternity. Once again there was a large group of reporters in front of the court room. Erik opened the door and helped Christine exit the carriage, the reporters went crazy at the sight of them.

"Christine, when is the wedding then?"

"Did you only agree because of the baby?"

"What does your son think of this engagement?"

"Mr Y, what's with the mask, and how have you persuaded the beautiful Christine to marry you? Is it just for the money?"

"Hay Mr Y is you going to give Christine another kiss?"

They walked away and up into the court house for the second time that week. Opening the doors they entered into the room and sat themselves a few rows back awaiting to be called up to give evidence.

The side door opened and in walked Raoul, he looked even worse then he did yesterday, eyes were red and bloodshot and his clothes even looked dishevelled as though he just hadn't bothered.

He took his seat, and the judge entered and everyone stood. The judge sat and turned towards Raoul. Raoul de Chagny you stand accused of breaking an entry and assault, you face deportation if found guilty. How do you plead?"

Raoul said nothing, but a smile crossed his face which was turned down to face the table.

"Monsieur de Chagny how do you plead?"

Raoul began to laugh it started softly barely audible but suddenly grew until it was the insane laughter filled the room, echoing all around.

" Monsieur!" The judge called for order, but Raoul continued to laugh.

Finally out of the laughter came words, "How… How do I plead … God like I have a case… I am Guilt… Guilty and you all know it." He continued to laugh even louder, now tears coming from his eyes.

"Monsieur control yourself I will not have my court room mocked in this way."

"Your honour my client has clearly lost his mind, due to the stress he has been under these past few months. We plead insanity," His lawyer said trying to gain some control of the situation.

"So your plea is insanity and guilty? Then my verdict is simple exportation it is then." And that was that. Raoul was still insanely laughing when two officers lifted him off his seat and escorted him to the exit.

Erik was smiling as he saw the Viscount escorted out, he turned but then saw Christine crying, "Christine, it is ok, it's ok" He wrapped his arms around her and she buried her head in his chest. She was distressed, Raoul was now gone from her life forever, yet she felt back why should it end like this Raoul should be happy as well. "Angel sometimes not everything can end happily."

"I know but I just feel so responsible."

"You are not to blame the Viscount brought this upon himself with his lifestyle."

"I know, I will be fine it is just that seeing him like this really is hard"

"Come lets go home Christine,"

He took her by the arm and led her out the door. They walked down the halls of the Court house in silence.

"Erik," they stopped and Erik turned to face Christine, "Thank you for everything, I love you,"

"I love you to my beautiful Angel, my glorious Christine,"

They left the court house and continued home never looking back.

3184 words

2 cups of tea

**plz baby names and review :) **


	12. Epilogue: 5 years

**Ok i want to thank everyone for all the great sugestion and that everyone who reviewed it really helped me to keep on writing. I hoped you liked my first every story. **

**This is it the end**

**Epilogue: 5 year later **

Life was different now, Erik and Christine where still living in Coney Island. Phantasma had become one of the most popular and infamous shows on the whole of Coney. Christine still performed occasionally on the stage, she performed classical opera pieces as well as pieces by both Erik and Gustave. Gustave now partially managed Phantasma along with his father. Writing had become his passion and his music entranced audiences from all over America.

It was a sunny afternoon with Gustave about to play for his family, his mother was warming up and was about to sing. She walked over to the piano and stood by his side smiling down at the 15 year old. Behind her a small girl ran up, her hair long and brown like her mothers, eyes shining and bright, she was 5 years old. The music began and Christine and the child started to sing along.

Life wasn't always perfect. Erik still suffered from tempers and nightmares, though both were few and much further apart than before. When their baby had been born it was not easy, Fatherhood did not come naturally to Erik, Gustave was 10 years old when he had come into his life, he was mature and could look after himself. The baby had been difficult, Erik was confused as to what to do with a crying baby. This was not made any easier by the rules that Christine passed. Erik was commanded that he had to spend the evenings with both Gustave and his daughter and that he was not allowed to wear his mask. Christine wanted the baby be used to his appearance. However, Erik had found it hard, but it had gotten better. Erik stood looking upon the scene his mind wandered back. …

_The building was glowing in the evening light, as the organ began to play the slow music. Erik turned looking down the isle to see the most beautiful sight in the world. An Angel was walking towards him, her dress flowing all around her beautiful white laces weaved into elegant patterns. Her hair was half tied up in a bun with pearls placed around it and the rest flowed over her shoulders. Christine smiled at Erik through the vale that covered her face. She walked up to him taking his hand as the service began. Few were there that day, only Madame Giry, Maria, Remy, Fleck, Squelch and Dr Gangle and of course Gustave who stood beside Erik as the best man. Erik's smile never left his face as he swore his life away to his Angel and as they walked down the isle as man and wife and he gently touched the swollen lump on her stomach, which was concealed by the gown, tears formed in his eyes. _

Erik slowly came out of the memory looking over at the scene smiling. The child in his arms stirred slightly. "Hush Anthony it is all ok son," As the music grew the small two year old laughed and settled down in his fathers arms.

"This is to dreary Gustave, make it faster and more major key and less minor,"

"Be quite Emma I am an artist I will not change my piece."

"Emma Marguerite Destler stop bothering your brothers"

"Sorry Mother."

Erik began to laugh quietly, he loved these moments.

"Are you alright Father," Emma said looking over at her Father looking confused as to why he was staring at them.

"Yes Angel I am fine," He walked over to his family handing Anthony to Christine and picking up Emma spinning her to the slightly faster piece that Gustave was now playing. They all laughed loudly.

'Thank you God, for my family and for saving me' Erik thought to himself looking over at Christine again with so much love in his eyes.

635 words

1 cup

Total: 39 ½ cup of tea

**Please review, Thank you for reading i hoped you like it :) **

**I MAY (big may) write a few oneshots about background stuff and things but if i do wont be for a while because of school :)**


End file.
